Four Bagels Jane Didn't Eat, and One She Did
by Faith Alana Alastair
Summary: Five things fic.


TITLE: Four Bagels Jane Didn't Eat and The One She Did.

AUTHOR: Faith Alana Alastair

DISCLAIMER: I'm not Tess Gerritsen, etc etc TNT blah blah.

PAIRING: Maura/Jane

RATING: NC-17

SUMMARY/PROMPT: Breakfasts. A few of them.

SPOILERS: None. Set in the "I Am Jack" Universe, falls anywhere after it.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Something I read on Twitter about bagels. My Maura, BrandiMortati would remember.

FEEDBACK: Show me you have my back.

DISTRIBUTION:Want...Ask...Have

"I got bagels and cream cheese," Korsak began as he walked into the bullpen. "There's onion, and raisin.."

"Ooh!" Frost stood up from his desk, making his way to the small table that held their coffee pot and mugs where Korsak was laying out his purchases. "I love raisin bagels."

Jane looked up, bemused. "You would. What brought on this astounding show of breakfast, Korsak? You get lucky last night?" She grinned and waggled her eyebrows in his direction.

"Something like that." Korsak turned, smirking in his former partner's direction. "Can't a guy buy his friends breakfast without it becoming the first degree?" He turned back, preparing a bagel for himself and taking a big bite.

"You've been hanging out with the doc too long, old man." Frost moved back to his desk, setting his bagel and coffee to one side of his keyboard before smoothing his tie down as he sank into his chair. "It's third degree."

"I was just making sure you were paying attention. Speaking of, you wanna call the doc up here, Jane? There's plenty." He made his way around to his own desk, sipping his coffee as he sat.

"She's already on her way up here, she's got the tox screens back on your pile-up." She stood and made her way over to the table, smearing cream cheese on an onion bagel, her eyes crinkling with mirth as she felt Maura step behind her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Maura reached around her, plucking the top half off of Jane's paper plate and taking a bite. "Both of your drivers had elevated blood alcohol levels, but the driver of the car that caused the impact was also high on large amounts of cocaine"

"Hey!" Jane twisted her head around, mock fury on her face, amusement in her eyes. "Get your own."

"But Jane…" Maura's voice teased, her lips quirked in a smirk. "Yours _tastes_ so much better."

Frost coughed loudly, choking a bit and pounding his own chest. "So how about drinks tonight…?"

Jane lay the fresh bagels on the tray, a small plate of vegetables to one side of a larger plate, and a third with cream cheese next to that. Pouring two mugs of coffee, she prepared them and set them down as well. Lifting the laden tray with ease, she made her way into her bedroom, sitting silently on the bed, the slight dip in the mattress causing Maura to stir. "Morning."

Maura smiled at Jane's voice and stretched, her eyes slowly opening. "Oh, Jane…" she melted a bit as her vision focused and she saw the tray on Jane's lap. "That looks lovely."

"Frost broke the case late last night, so I took the morning off. We don't get much time alone together." She reached out, brushing a stray bit of hair back from Maura's face.

"I'm glad. Come share with me." She scooted back, sitting up against the pillows and patting the bed beside her.

Jane lay the tray across Maura's lap, then moved around the bed to sit beside her, long legs crossed at the ankle. "This is the best breakfast I've had in ages," she said softly, laying her head on Maura's shoulder.

Maura turned her head a bit, laying the knife down and holding the bagel up near Jane's mouth. "Me too."

Jane shook her head and pushed Maura's hand away. "I love you, Maura."

Maura paused with the bagel halfway to her own lips and smiled. "I love you too, Jane."

Jane stepped inside the house, looking around briefly. "Thank you for seeing me, Mrs. Klein. I apologize for interrupting." She rubbed the palm of her right hand with the thumb of her left.

"It's alright. Anything to help you discover who killed Seymour." She gestured to a table to one side of the living room, laden with food, mourners milling about the house, eating and talking. "Are you hungry? There's bagels, and lox…"

"No thank you, Mrs. Klein. Is there somewhere quiet we could speak?" She shook her head gently and focused on her victim's widow, eyes kind.

Nodding, Mrs. Klein motioned toward the back of the house. "This way. Kenny, make Detective Rizzoli a bagel," the last said to a slight young man of about sixteen. He hurried away before Jane could protest again.

Sighing, a spark of amusement at the widow's behavior behind it, Jane trailed after the woman into the kitchen.

"Ma, Maura and I are fine, we've just both been working a lot this week." Jane rubbed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I promise, we're still together and we'll be at dinner on Friday."

"If you're sure. You know, you could tell me if there was something wrong, Janie. I may not understand everything, but you're my daughter and Maura is one of the family now." Angela picked up her bagel and bit into it, eyes boring into Jane.

"I'm sure, Ma." Jane shook her head and sipped her coffee. "We've just both been swamped with work."

Angela regarded her daughter for a long moment, as if deciding if she believed her. "Okay."

Jane looked up sharply in disbelief. "Okay? That's it?"

Angela nodded, taking another bite. "That's it. If you and Maura are okay, then that's all I need to know. And you'll be at dinner on Friday."

Jane raised an eyebrow, wary. "We will be."

Angela nodded, sipping her coffee and was quiet for a few moments. Suddenly, she spoke, face turned to her bagel as if addressing it. "Is it sex?"

Jane turned purple and covered her face with her hands. "Ma!"

Jane lay in Maura's bed, watching television with her head on Maura's lap. "I'm hungry," she said softly. "Are there any bagels left?"

"Mhmm…" Maura murmured, her fingers sliding through Jane's hair. "But I have a better proposition for you…"

Jane smirked, turning over slowly and looked up at her. "Oh?" She lifted Maura's pajama top a bit and kissed over her abs. "What could be better than a bagel?"

Maura's train of thought drifted with the contact of Jane's lips. "I… could think of some things…" Maura managed.

Jane reached out and slid Maura's pants down her legs, kissing up her thighs until her tongue found its mark. Pushing deep, she moaned against her lover and gripped her hips.

Maura arched, eyes rolling back and closing. Fingers tangling in the sheets, she sighed loudly. "God... Oh, Jane…"

"Maura," Jane whispered against her, feeling muscles clenching tightly around her tongue. She held her tightly as she shattered, riding out Maura's climax with her, then rising to kiss her softly.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, holding her close, her forehead on Jane's shoulder. "You're amazing."

Jane opened her mouth to speak as her stomach rumbled loudly. "I'm still hungry, too, apparently." She smirked and kissed Maura's forehead. "But I'd rather eat your bagel any day."


End file.
